


We'll Meet Again - Spider8reath

by Arrilla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Red Romance, Romance, Spider8reath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrilla/pseuds/Arrilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider8reath One-Shot... pretty short. John meets Vriska a second time and doesn't hesitate to act on his emotions. Crappy summary. Crappy title. Just some fluffy half sad/half hopefull JohnVris fluff. Rated T for minor language, but if you've read Homestuck then it isn't anything you haven't seen before anyway.</p>
<p>I wrote this a few months ago and had posted it to FanFiction.net so I decided to put it here also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again - Spider8reath

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one-shot between John and Vriska. It is the second time they meet in person, after John has taken some time to reflect. He returns to sleep to find Vriska again and well, this happened. It's kinda terrible and I had to stop several times while writing so I would not cry. This is my OTP. *SOBS* Anyway, I think it's shitty but I hope you enjoy it.

"John, we can't be together."

"Why not?"

He hovered over her, hands on either side of her head. He leaned down slowly, planting yet another kiss on her already tingling lips. "John, stop." She tried to sound annoyed— angry even–but it was nearly impossible under the circumstances.

He kissed her again before replying, "I don't want to, Vriska." He didn't waste a moment before capturing her lips once more and this time he didn't pull away. He waited for her, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist kissing him back. After a few seconds of hesitating, that's exactly what she did. She brought her hands up to cup John's face, brushing his cheeks gently with her thumbs.

How had things gotten so complicated so quickly, she wondered? She thought she finally had things figured out. She had been so content traveling with Tavros in the afterlife, hadn't she? Why, then, did the dull ache in her heart only subside when John was near? "Stop doing this, John", she whined.

"I already told you, I don't want to stop." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pushed him away. He looked into her white eyes, obviously saddened.

"I don't mean the kissing…" John backed away enough to give Vriska room to sit up. She sighed deeply and stared off into the distance, averting her eyes.

"What do you mean then?" he inquired. His tone was soft and full of worry, making Vriska feel awfully guilty again. She showed no signs of answering. "Vriska, I love you…"

"Don't say that, John!" She raised her voice at him and shut her eyes.

"But it's true!" He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "I do love you. And I thought for the longest time that you felt the same way. I thought that… maybe… we could go on that date?" Again, she said nothing. "Please look at me, Vriska!" he pleaded. She slowly complied. "I love you…" he said again, staring into her white orbs.

She remembered the last time she'd heard those words from him… It was back when she was dating the doomed timeline version of him; back when she'd desperately tried to get him to remember. Of course, he never could. Nonetheless, she had fun dating him and learning more about his life and human romance customs. That all changed, however, when he'd told her for the first time that he loved her. There are no words to describe the pain she felt that day. She loved John… but she'd known in the back of her mind for a long time that he wasn't the same John she fell in love with. She ended their relationship immediately, without even offering an explanation.

Things were different, she knew… but even though this was her John, the pain was still there. Vriska knew that no matter how much they may love each other, there was nothing they could do to break the barrier between them. "Vriska…" John snapped her back into the moment. "Say something."

Her voice was shaky and barely audible, but it hit John's eardrums with such intensity it made his heart leap out of his chest. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She could feel his heartbeat and she was fairly sure he could feel her equivalent as well. "It won't work out, you know."

"Yes it will." He held onto her tighter.

She buried her face in his chest. "Liar", she muttered.

John shook his head. "I'd never lie to you." He stroked her head and ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Tavros will be back any minute", she reminded him. "He'll be upset if he sees us…"

John placed his hand gently below her chin and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "Are you just going to go on like this never happened, Vriska? Are you going to forget about me?"

"As if I could forget about you, you idiot!" The tone of anger in her voice made John frown. "Do you think I haven't tried to forget about you? It's impossible. I'll always remember you." She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Vriska hated being angry with John. He was the one person she didn't want to upset. She was always afraid her personality would overwhelm him and scare him away. "You're just so frustrating… coming here and telling me you love me. And for what, John? You're alive, I'm dead. That's a bit of an issue!"

"Vriska…"

"Don't you think it hurts me when you say these stupid things?" she cut him off. "Cause now I'll always remember you telling me those fucking words and how neither of us could do anything about it!"

"Vriska…!"

Blue tears began making their way down her cheeks. "Fuck you, John…" She wiped the tears on her sleeve, leaving a stain on her jacket.

"Vriska… it's going to be okay…" He attempted to comfort her, pulling her into his arms again and stroking her hair.

More tears were threatening to break loose. She took another deep breath, desperately attempting to calm herself down. "You're the one who's going to forget", she accused. "You're going to go on living… you'll meet someone new someday… someone who is just as alive as you are. You'll fall in love with someone else and forget all about me."

"I tried to forget once too, Vriska… and look how that turned out", he chuckled. "I can't forget you either, you silly troll. I'll always love you."

Vriska couldn't help but smile. John always had a way of cheering her up. She kissed him before asking, "How could we possibly make this work?"

John smiled lovingly at her. "Wait for me, Vriska… There's a lot I still have to do. But someday, I'll come for you. That's a promise."

"I'll be waiting."

"I think I'm going to wake up soon", John said regrettably, causing Vriska to frown. "Hey, cheer up… I'll be back." Vriska replied by pulling John in for another kiss. She'd never forget him… Not how the warmth of his body felt against her, or the distinct smell of his hair, or his soft lips, and she'd certainly never forget how he made her feel. "And when I return…" he added. "I'll ask you to be my Matesprit."

"Just don't die before you do something really badass, John. You have to win the game first."

"I will. I'll win it for the both of us." His lips met hers one more time before he faded away. When Vriska opened her eyes, he was gone. More tears fell down her face, but she smiled as she wiped them away.

John woke up and immediately reached into his pocket, feeling the golden ring he had stashed there. He ran his fingers over the cool medal and grinned. He'd make sure it wouldn't go to waste…


End file.
